Misty (anime)
Misty is a character whose first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series, Pokémon - I Choose You!. In this episode, she first meets Ash after fishing him out of the water when he was trying to get away from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back, although she eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends in the process. She's currently the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Appearance Misty has orange hair tied in a ponytail, she has green eyes and white skin. She wears red suspenders, a yellow tank top, blue denim shorts and red and yellow sneakers. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn on. Her new outfit consists of a yellow sleeveless vest with a blue button, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes. Personality Misty has a slight inferiority complex, mostly due to her three older sisters Daisy (oldest), Violet (second-from-oldest) and Lily (third-from-oldest), who formed the group, "The Three Sensational Sisters" (their synchronized swimming group), and refer to Misty as the "runt"or "weaker one." This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to Daisy. Until Misty resumed her duties as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, her sisters were the ones who directly ran the gym, although when Ash came along to get his Cascade Badge, it was Misty who battled him for it, explicitly referring to herself as being one of the gym leaders during this instance. Despite being the youngest of four sisters, Misty's the most intelligent and also the most mature and responsible of her sisters, with Violet being the next most intelligent and next most mature and responsible. Even if Misty's sisters can be kind of mean to her, they really do care about her - they just aren't very good at showing it sometimes. Misty specializes mainly in -type Pokémon, which are her favorite type, but she's had other types, and she also deeply admires Lorelei, an -type Pokémon trainer. Misty aims to become a world-class trainer, and her well-trained Pokémon reflect her aspirations of becoming so. Her least favorite type of Pokémon are -type Pokémon, as she has a deep-rooted fear of them (except for the kinds she sees as "cute" or "pretty"). However, Misty's fear lessens over the course of the series - but not to the point where she's totally gotten over it, as shown in A Real Cleffa Hanger. As the series continues, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Sometimes she would restrain Brock from girls, often pulling him away by the ear. Biography Original series In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn on. Her shoes were colored red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. Misty's personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water, as she can be seen in certain episodes where she has ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym since her sisters would be gone on their world trip. The two went their separate ways, and Misty resumed Gym Leader duties at Cerulean City's Gym. Pokémon: Advanced In this series, Misty wears a pale yellow vest/sleeveless jacket, with a dark blue button and a collar of the same color. She also wears yellow shorts, crimson leotard under her vest, light and burnt orange hi-tops, and white socks. Misty has only appeared as a guest star in the remainder of the Pokémon series. In one of her cameo appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash, as May, Max, and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and shortly after returns to her Gym. Pokémon Current Released Temporary Achievements *Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest: N/A *Big P Pokémon race: Unknown *Queen of the Princess Festival Contest: Winner *Seaking Catching Day: Winner *Pokémon balloon race: Winner *Whirl Cup: Top 16 *Tour de Alto Mare: Winner Voice Actresses *'English:' **Rachael Lillis (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 5) (4Kids) **Michele Knotz (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon '') (TPCi) *'Japanese:' Mayumi Iizuka *'Swedish:' Anna Book *'Norwegian:' Anine Kruse *'German:' Angela Wiederhut *'Dutch:' Marlies Somers *'Italian:' Alessandra Karpoff *'Spanish:' Miriam Valencia, Pilar Gonzalez-Aguado *'Czech:' Eva Spoustova *'Greek:' Michaella Antoniou *'Danish:' Lulu Jacobsen (Season 1-2), Simone Drechsler (Season 7), Annevig Schlede-Ebbe (Season 6-8) *'Canadian French:' Kim Jalabert *'Arabic:' Majd Zaza *'Catalan:' Nina Romero *'Polish:' Iwona Rulewicz *'Russian:' Tatiana Zinovenko *'Filipino:' Candice Arellano *'Mandarin:' Lin Kailing, Long Xianhui, Xie Jiaojuan, Lin Meixiu *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Marcia Regina *'Serbian:' Maja Dakic *'Croatian:' Jasna Palic-Picukaric, Olga Pakalovic *'Korean:' Chi Mi-Ae *'French:' Fanny Roy *'Thai:' Sansanee Wattananumomchan *'Hebrew:' Adi Ben Israel, Na'ama Ozen, Talia Barkai *'Portuguese:' Helena Montez, Paula Pais, Carla, Isabel Ribas *'Iberian Spanish:' Xochitl Ugarte *'Turkish:' Birtanem Coskun-Candaner Trivia *Despite Misty being a -type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime which are, Togepi which is a turned type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a turned / type, and Azurill which is a / type. *Misty is the first victim of the recurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. This gag was also transferred to May and Dawn. However, this gag did not affect Iris, Bonnie or Serena because they did not have bikes. **Iris and Bonnie were shocked directly by Pikachu while Serena wasn't shocked at all. *In the anime, although Misty possesses a fear of most -types, she does make an exception for those she likes, such as Beautifly, Ash's Butterfree, Ash's Heracross and Ledyba). **She also has a fear of Gyarados after crawling into its mouth as a baby (despite it being part -type). She overcame this fear and she had a Gyarados of her own that knows the -type move Flamethrower. *Misty was the one who originated the gag of pulling Brock away from pretty women by the ear every time he flirted with a pretty woman. This gag transferred to Max in Hoenn and then Brock's Croagunk in Sinnoh (though Croagunk used Poison Jab instead of pulling Brock's ear). *Misty originally called Ash's Caterpie "ugly" and "disgusting"; Ash later attempted to leave Misty only to have her secretly following him. Once it evolved to Butterfree, she took a liking to it. *Misty has three things she has a strong dislike for. They are carrots, peppers, and bugs stated in episode 3 of the first series. *A recurring gag the started in the Orange Islands League is a someone in the show indicating that Ash and Misty were attracted to each other, something both of them denied. In the second Pokémon movie, Misty got jealous after Melody kisses Ash, implying that she truly does have a crush on Ash, which she denies though later she implicitly admits it as true towards the end of the film. In fact, Misty's Song strongly implies this even more. Previously in the Orange Island League one gym leader who was attracted to Misty noticed her feelings for Ash and tried hinting at it to Ash who was oblivious. In a later episode in the Johto League Misty even told Ash that one day they would be married, surprising Ash. Though its debatable whether she meant that they would end up marrying each other. *Misty is the only female main character to appear in more than one generation as she appeared in Generation I and II as a main character, while May, Dawn, and Iris have appeared in only one generation as a main character. *Misty adopts a different personality when talking about/interacting with water Pokémon, as noted by Ash in the episode "Tentacool & Tentacruel". *Misty did not actually become Gym Leader in Cerulean Blues, as the Japanese version of that episode had Inspector Joy specifically stating that Misty proved herself well enough to ''continue running Cerulean Gym. In addition, Misty has also explicitly referred to herself in both versions as the Cerulean Gym Leader in "The Waterflowers of Cerulean City", "Totodile Duel", and "Entei and the Unknown Tower", taking place well before Cerulean Blues. Gallery See also *Misty (Adventures) *Misty (ETP) *Misty (Origins) Category:Gym Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Water Pokémon User Category:Pokémon movie characters